A Day on the Beach
by UchihaSakura4
Summary: Set about two years after KH II. It's just another lazy day on the beach for Sora, napping in the sand, soaking in the sun. That is, until he realizes he was supposed to meet Kairi earlier for something important. Just great.
1. Sora

**A/N: So this is my first time writing about Kingdom Hearts, and I'm a little nervous about how it turned out. Hopefully it's good enough to make you guys smile!**

* * *

><p>When he opened his eyes, the bright rays of the setting sun almost blinded him. Sora squinted and lazily shielded his eyes with his arm. He sighed and stretched his back and limbs a little, still covering his face, and let the warm sun soak his skin and warm his body. The sand shifted under him, and Sora burrowed just a little more, gathering as much warmth as possible. There was honestly no better feeling than this one, he thought: the sun on his skin, the sand warming his back, the soothing breeze, and the steady roll of waves in the distance. It was a perfect moment.<p>

"Hey you lazy bum," called a familiar voice from above his napping place. Sora moved his arm away excitedly and opened his sky blue eyes. Riku smirked and tilted his head. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere right now?" he asked with the tinge of sarcasm that almost always accompanied him. It was sometimes still shocking to see Riku standing before him, even though he came home with Sora and Kairi almost two full years ago.

Riku's hair was shorter now, and he smiled more, but he was still just as competitive and sarcastic as ever. Sora grinned and ran a hair through his hair. "Supposed to be somewhere? Hmmm…" He narrowed his eyes in concentration. Riku sighed dramatically and gestured towards the beach. "Sora, you still nap too much. You know, if I was lucky enough to date Kairi, I would never forget about dates, or ever keep her waiting."

Sora flushed. "They're not dates, Riku! Jeez, cut it out," he whined. He rubbed the back of his head anxiously. "And how did you know we were meeting tonight, anyways?" Riku gave Sora a look of mock pity. "Easy. I just saw her waiting down there, and she told me, you bum. Now get up and stop making her wait." Sora jumped up in a flash and shook the sand off his clothes. He turned to go, but paused. Still blushing, he turned to Riku. "It's note a date, okay Riku? We're all friends," he maintained unconvincingly. Riku raised an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth twitched. "Sure, Sora, whatever you say. Now go already!"

Sora sighed and ran along the beach until he spotted the redheaded princess herself, standing in the surf. He grinned. Meeting her in the evenings like this had become a habit of theirs, and was swiftly becoming his favorite part of the day. They would often stay up chatting and laughing for half the night, easily. Sora peered closer at Kairi, hoping she wasn't too angry with him for sleeping through part of their meeting. Meeting, not date. The water was only up to her ankles, but Sora was sure it must feel wonderful after being in the sun so long. He slowed down, hoping to surprise her, and walked as silently as possible. He paused just where the water broke on the sand and admired the view. The sun was dipping towards the horizon now, and the clouds cast an array of pinks, oranges, and yellows across the sky. The sun silhouetted Kairi, highlighting features like her hair and the edges of her skin. Sora smiled and watched her for a few moments, but then shook himself out of it. When his bare feet slipped into the water, it felt amazing on his warm skin, and Sora resisted the urge to sigh. He didn't want her to know he was there quite yet.

He moved up until he was right behind Kairi, and for a moment he paused, wondering if this was the best idea, but then shrugged it off. It would be worth it. He tilted forward and placed his hands on her hips. Simultaneously, he brushed his lips against her ear and whispered, "sorry I'm late." Kairi squealed and jerked out of his hands, turning around in shock. Her eyes were wide, her cheeks a bright red, and she punched him hard in the shoulder. "What the heck, Sora!" she squeaked. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" Sora smiled mischievously, eyebrows raised, and locked his hands behind his head.  
>"Sorry, Kairi. When I saw you alone like that, I just couldn't resist." He gave her his best boyish grin. Kairi huffed and crossed her arms. "You better be," she murmured, trying to stay mad and failing. After a pause, she asked, "you were sleeping again, weren't you?" Sora laughed the question off and grabbed her hand. Kairi gave him a suspicious look, but let him lead her towards the shore. Sora sat down and pulled her down with him so she was sitting next to him, facing the ocean. He sighed and rested his chin on his hand. "It's such a beautiful view," he muttered. A faint smile rested on Kairi's face, and he knew she had been thinking the same thing. "Even better with a friend," she added softly. Sora lifted his head and looked at her, nodding. "Speaking of which, wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?" Sora asked.<p>

Kairi looked away and tugged at her ear nervously. "Ummm, yeah, I guess there was," she drawled awkwardly. Sora wondered if something was wrong. He frowned and leaned closer to her, placing his hand on her thigh in an attempt to comfort her. Kairi tensed up and still didn't turn to face him. "Is everything okay?" Sora asked. "You know you can tell me anything, Kairi."

"I know," she whispered. Warmth blanketed his hand, and Sora looked down to see Kairi's hand on his. He felt his face heat up a few degrees, and when he looked up, saw that her ears were red with embarrassment. Was she doing what he thought she was? Before he had a chance to say or do anything, Kairi spoke again. "Sora, do you remember the time you stabbed yourself in the heart to save me, even knowing you could become a heartless?" Sora laughed awkwardly.

"Sure I do, Kairi, but that was a long time ago. Why are you bringing it up now?"

"Even after you became a heartless, you remembered me. You found me." Sora waited, his stomach filling with lead. Where was she going with this and why was he so nervous? "Mhmm," he managed. Kairi sighed and finally turned to face him. Her face was a deep shade of red.

"You're always doing crazy stuff like that for me," she continued. "Why is that?"

Sora narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I thought… thought you wanted to tell me something, not ask," he said slowly. Kairi frowned. "Come on, Sora."

He let out a deep breath and smiled shakily. "Kairi, you know why. I do stuff like that because you're my friend."

A crease spread over her forehead, and she looked into her lap. The blush was completely gone from her cheeks. "Is that all there is to it? Because we're friends?"

Sora tried to swallow and found that nothing would dislodge the lump in his throat. He definitely gave the wrong answer. "Where is this coming from?" he asked nervously. Kairi pulled away a little and stared out at the beach.

"Forget it," she said quietly. "It wasn't important anyways."

Sora stared intently at her, but she seemed finished. He tried to swallow again and took a good look at her. The breeze whipped her hair around a little and setting sun cast a few stray beams still that made her eyes shine. She was struggling desperately not to seem interested. Sora swallowed again.

"Okay, you win," he whispered. "I do crazy stuff for you, because, Kairi… you… you are my light," he stammered. "And you are the most important person to me. Thinking of you has gotten me out of some really bad places. It's saved me." His heart was beating like a drum in his ears. Kairi slowly turned his way. Her eyes pierced his. "Sora," she whispered. "Do you mean it?"

Sora swallowed. Again. He nodded. Before he knew the weight of his answer, Kairi closed the space between them and pressed her lips against his. For a moment, he didn't move out of sheer shock and anxiety. Then his lips parted and his hands found her waist and gripped it tightly, pulling her closer, somehow. She ran a hand up his neck and into his hair and it was amazing. This should have happened a long time ago, he thought in the back of his mind. She was warm, so warm, and tasted like sea-salt, salty and sweet at the same time. Sora wasn't sure how long the kiss actually lasted, but when Kairi finally pulled away, her face was flushed. Sora realized his cheeks were the same way.

"Ahh," he murmured in surprise, looking at his lap. "That was—" he was going to say unexpected, but Kairi beat him to it. "Overdue," she breathed, still shaken up. Sora laughed breezily and paused to consider. He thought about that time when he was a heartless and she saved him. He thought about when he begged Siox on hands and knees, just so he could see her. He remembered everything he'd done for her. "Do you remember the Paopu fruit?" he asked suddenly. Kairi smiled a little.

"Yeah. You made that drawing in the cave," she said. Sora laughed lightly. "I did do that," he said. He paused. "Riku and I raced for the right to share one with you. That's why I drew that," he confessed. Kairi, who had finally stated calming down, blushed furiously again, but said nothing. "Um, Kairi?" Sora asked after a few moments of silence.

"Hmm?"

"Uh, would you like to share one with me? A Paopu fruit?" Sora couldn't meet her eyes as he asked. Kairi giggled.

"Do you even have to ask?"

Sora laughed with her and smiled again. Then after a moment's hesitation, he slipped his fingers between hers and stared determinedly at the sunset, which was just a tiny red glow on the horizon now. She tightened her fingers around his and he let out a nervous breath. They sat in contented silence for a few minutes until the sun was finally gone.

"Hey, Kairi, you never told me what you wanted to say," Sora recalled.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Well, what was it?" he asked. There was a pause, and Sora assumed she was nervous. He squeezed her hand gently. She giggled for a moment and squeezed back.

"First, I wanted to say thank you. And, Sora, umm…."

"You can tell me anything," he whispered.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So much fluff at the end! Haha. Anyways, I hope it was worth your time to read this one and that you enjoyed it. Next chapter is Kairi's POV!**


	2. Kairi

Kairi opened her eyes sleepily and stretched. The movement caused the hammock to contort and startled her. Kairi had forgotten that she fell asleep here. Carefully, she sat up and let her feet dangle over the side. Kairi ran a hand along the hammock and smiled softly, remembering when she asked Sora to put it together. He called Riku over and they argued every step of the way.

She yawned, pushing the memory aside, and rubbed her eyes. The sun had already risen, probably hours ago, she thought, and the island was quiet and peaceful as always. Kairi took a deep breath and slipped off the hammock. She headed inside her house and prepared to face her parents, who would surely be annoyed that she fell asleep outside again. But really, the weather had been so nice lately, how could she not fall asleep out there? After receiving her chastisement, Kairi ate lunch and headed towards the beach.

"Hey, Kairi!" called a chipper voice from her right. "You're up later than usual," Selphie teased. "Is all that alone time with Sora rubbing off on you?" Kairi flushed a bright red and straightened up in indignation. "What are you talking about, Selphie? We're just hanging out!"

Selphie grinned. "Oh, okay. Hanging out. Sure." She winked playfully, and Kairi crossed her arms in defiance. Selphie laughed. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry, so wipe that pout off your face! Anyways, are you doing anything tonight? I was thinking about taking a late swim in the ocean."

"I'm _not_ pouting," Kairi mumbled. "And tonight is no good." Selphie sighed. "I'm sorry," Kairi groaned. "It's just, I've already made plans." She tried to tell her body to keep it together, but it didn't work. She could feel her face heat up just thinking of seeing him tonight. Would she finally be able to go through with it this time? Selphie interrupted Kairi's thoughts with a giggle. Kairi narrowed her eyes.

"What?" she demanded.

"You're thinking about So~ora again," she teased, dragging out his name. "You always blush when you do." Kairi covered her cheeks and looked at her feet in embarrassment. "Whatever," she muttered. "I'm sorry Selphie. Maybe we can swim tomorrow instead." Selphie shrugged. "Okay, that's fine. Have fun tonight," she said in a singsong voice. Kairi sighed and rolled her eyes. "See ya later," she said, ignoring the friendly taunt.

When she reached the beach, it was deserted. Maybe Sora was napping on another part of the shore. That was okay, though. They agreed to meet a little later, and she still needed time to plan how she was going to tell him what she was thinking. She looked around once more before plopping ungracefully to the ground. Keeping up this dainty princess thing was mildly annoying.

"So," she mumbled, "Sora… I was thinking about us, and… gahhh, that's awful! There's no way I can say it like that!" Kairi sighed and tried again. "Sora, I have something really important to tell you…" no no NO. It's still too awkward! How do people say stuff like this? And why couldn't he do it first? Kairi groaned in frustration and fell flat on the sand. She stared at the clouds.

"Thinking deep things about the meaning of life?"

Kairi shot up. "Riku! I didn't hear you come by," she squeaked in surprise. "How long have you been there?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Just a second," he said slowly. "Why? Did I miss something?" A slow smile spread across his face.

"No," Kairi said too quickly. "You just surprised me, that's all… Wanna sit?" Riku shrugged and sank down in front of her.

"So what's up?" he asked. "Isn't Sora usually with you when you visit the beach?" Kairi scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "Why is everyone asking about him today? Jeez," she complained. Riku laughed lightly. It was a comforting sound, and she relaxed a little.

"Well, you guys _have_ been spending a lot of time together lately," he replied. Kairi shrugged him off. "As friends," she said stubbornly. Riku held his palms up. "Okay, as friends…. …. …. So where is he?"

Kairi gave him a dirty look. "I don't know where he is 24/7."

Riku raised his eyebrows. "Hit a sore spot, okay." He laughed nervously. "Sorry I asked." They sat in silence for a minute or so before Kairi couldn't take it anymore. "He was supposed to meet me here by now," she fumed. "Okay? Are you happy?"

Riku suppressed a smirk and gave her an empathetic smile. "I take no pleasure in your discomfort, Kairi. And Sora is probably off sleeping somewhere like the bum he is… Do you want me to fetch him?" Kairi huffed a little before looking at him hopefully.

"If you see him, would you tell him to hurry up? I… have something I need to tell him."

Riku stood up and brushed the sand off his legs. "I'll find him." Kairi beamed. "Thanks, Riku. You're the best." Riku laughed and waved a hand lazily as he walked further down the beach. Kairi leaned back and closed her eyes. The days had grown shorter during the summer, but she was sure she had time to close her eyes for just a moment. It would probably take Riku time to find Sora, and then time for him to find her. She told herself that she wouldn't fall asleep—

The warm sunrays were turning cooler when Kairi opened her eyes. She sat up and looked out at the ocean. The sun was beginning to set already. How was that possible? "I feel asleep," she grumbled. "Just wow." She sighed, stood up, and glanced around. No one in sight. She sighed again and decided to move into the water and cool her feet. She stopped when the water reached ankle height, not far in, and admired the sunset. She loved the way it splayed colors across the heavens. Kairi smiled and ran a hand through her hair. Well, she thought. If he didn't come tonight, at least she'd have more time to plan her confession.

Just then, firm hands gripped her hips suggestively and she felt lips brush up against her ear. "Sorry I'm late," a sweet voice whispered. Kairi's face burned; her heart beat a million times a second. She squealed and flung herself around, landing a good punch on his shoulder. "What the heck, Sora! Don't scare me like that!" Sora smiled playfully and locked his hands behind his head.

"Sorry, Kairi. When I saw you alone like that, I just couldn't resist." His voice was smooth and confident. Some of his golden brown hair fell in his face, and Kairi tried to think of other things. He smiled boyishly, clearly trying to charm her. Kairi huffed and crossed her arms. "You better be," she murmured, still annoyed that he had snuck up on her like that. She enjoyed his hands on her hips a little more than she'd like to admit. In an attempt to think of something besides his soft lips on her ear, Kairi asked, "You were sleeping again, weren't you?" Sora laughed, ignoring her question, and took her hand. Now what was he up to, she thought? He pulled and she followed. When they were out of the waves reach, Sora sat down, towing her down with him. She positioned herself next to him and faced the beach. The sunset truly was spectacular. "It's such a beautiful view," he muttered, resting his head. Kairi smiled, forgetting all about before. "Even better with a friend," she added.

Sora raised his head from his hand and looked at her inquisitively. "Speaking of which, wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?" There it was: the dreaded question. Kairi looked away and tugged at her ear nervously. "Ummm, yeah, I guess there was," she drawled awkwardly. Why did she have to fall asleep? She wasn't ready for this conversation yet! And then she felt his hand. On her thigh. Aaand she froze. What was he _doing_?

"Is everything okay?" he asked. "You know you can tell me anything, Kairi." Kairi reddened yet again. If this was his attempt at providing comfort, he was doing it all wrong! Did Sora not know the difference between consoling and flirting? Well, either way, two could play this game. "I know," she whispered. She took a deep inward breath and placed her hand on his. Now be serious, she thought. "Sora, do you remember the time you stabbed yourself in the heart to save me, even knowing you could become a heartless?"

Sora laughed awkwardly. "Sure I do, Kairi, but that was a long time ago. Why are you bringing it up now?" Don't stop now, she thought. Tonight, you have to go through with it! "Even after you became a heartless, you remembered me. You found me."

"Mhmm," Sora mumbled. Was he nervous, she wondered? What reason did he have to be nervous? She was the one spilling her feelings out. Well, it's too late to stop now. Might as well just get it over with. She turned to face him. Thankfully, his face was a little red too. "You're always doing crazy stuff like that for me," she said. Just do it, she thought. "Why is that?"

Sora looked confused. "I thought… thought you wanted to tell me something, not ask," he said slowly. Kairi frowned. Just answer the question, she thought. "Come on, Sora," she begged. He let out a deep breath and smiled shakily. "Kairi, you know why. I do stuff like that because you're my friend."

My friend? Really? Was he just saying that, or did he really mean she was just a friend to him? Or that he would do those things for any friend? Kairi's stomach filled with bricks and her throat constricted. There just had to be more. "Is that all there is to it? Because we're friends?" she managed, somehow.

"Where is this coming from?" Sora practically whispered. Kairi pulled away and looked out at the beach, fighting the rush of emotions that threatened to overwhelm her. She needed to be alone. Speaking was a serious chore now. "Forget it," she said quietly. "It wasn't important anyways." Just leave, please. But he wouldn't leave. He just stared at her with those intense blue eyes. She knew he was staring but refused to look at him. She really wanted him to go, and she didn't think she could handle his stare anyways.

Finally, after an eternity, Sora spoke. "Okay, you win," he whispered. "I do crazy stuff for you, because, Kairi… you… you are my light," he stammered. "And you are the most important person to me. Thinking of you has gotten me out of some really bad places. It's saved me." His words were clumsy but sweet, like nectar. She almost didn't dare believe them. Kairi turned slowly, eyes piercing, and met his gaze.

"Sora," she whispered breathlessly. "Do you mean it?" Sora nodded, and that was all she needed. She leaned forward, quickly, so she couldn't change her mind, and kissed him. For a moment, he didn't do anything and she thought he might not kiss her back. Then he reacted; his lips parted and he grabbed her waist again, pulling her closer. His embrace was warm and strong, his kiss sweet and captivating. Kairi was in pure bliss. She couldn't get enough of him, and without thinking, she found her hands running up his neck and tangling themselves his gorgeous hair. The kiss didn't last long enough, stopping only so she could catch her breath. Kairi was pleased to note that Sora's face was a bright red now, and his breath uneven.

"Ahh," he murmured, looking at his lap. "That was—" Kairi didn't wait for him to finish his thought, still nervous about what he might say. "Overdue," she breathed, still shaken up. Sora laughed breezily. The sound was music to her ears. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments. Kairi took the time to control her breathing and calm down. "Do you remember the Paopu fruit?" Sora asked suddenly. Kairi smiled, thinking of his cave drawings where they shared the magical fruit together.

"Yeah. You made that drawing in the cave," she said, echoing her thoughts. Sora chuckled. "I did do that," he said. He paused. "Riku and I raced for the right to share one with you. That's why I drew that," he confessed. Kairi froze yet again and thought about the implications of what he just said. First, she had no idea Riku ever liked her that way. Second, Sora might actually be finally considering asking to share the romantic fruit with her now, which he'd clearly wanted to do for _years_. This night was really turning around.

"Um, Kairi?" Sora asked. Kairi realized she never actually replied to his statement. She hoped he wasn't losing his nerve. "Hmm?" she replied. Sora looked extremely uncomfortable and his face was still a little steamy. "Uh, would you like to share one with me? A Paopu fruit?" He couldn't seem to meet her eyes. Kairi giggled.

"Do you even have to ask?"

Sora laughed too. Then he slipped his fingers between hers and stared at the sunset, determined not to look at her. Kairi resisted the urge to laugh, settling for a wide smile, and watched the distant red ball dip further towards the horizon. She tightened her fingers around his and he let out a nervous breath. They sat in contented silence for a few more minutes until the sun was finally gone.

"Hey, Kairi, you never told me what you wanted to say," Sora reminded her. Oh great, she thought. He remembered. "Yeah, you're right," she replied briskly.

"Well," he began impatiently, "what was it?" Kairi still wasn't sure she could say it out loud. Even after everything, she was still nervous. Then Sora squeezed her hand reassuringly. She giggled and squeezed back. Just do it, Kairi, she told herself.

"First, I wanted to say thank you. And, Sora, umm…."

"You can tell me anything," he whispered. If you say so, she thought.

"I love you."


End file.
